Lucas O'Hare
Lucas O'Hare is an employee of the Oasis Casino and Palshikar Group, a highly skilled underling and lover to Ezra Palshikar. He is considered a minor threat to Pang Wei Xue after harassing him over a mysterious painting he'd bought. Profile His mother an Irish national and his father a wealthy doctor, Lucas was pampered since birth, waited on hand and foot by house staff, with his parents hoping that he'd go on to continue the family business. Far more interested in culture and the finer things in life, he would go on to major in English with the hopes of becoming a poet. His parents cut him off until he could obtain a steady paying job, which he found by accident, after he was saved from walking into the street by Ezra Palshikar, second child of the Palshikar family and bouncer at their co-owned Oasis Casino. Ezra trained Lucas to become the casino's roulette wheel operator while the two became lovers. Despite being invited into the Palshikar family, Ezra's older sister Bijali was initially disgusted he'd go after an Anglo-Saxon. The other casino manager, Indian-American John Teller, controlled the casino for several months during Lucas's employment, subjecting Lucas to harassment over his effeminate and fussy personality. This led Lucas to join Teller's Palshikar-run lynch mob, which turned into a misguided disaster after Teller sent off one of his own paintings to a gallery under unclear details. Lucas was assigned to obtain the painting, which was bought by Pang Wei Xue after developing a crush on it. While Lucas was desperately trying to buy it from him, Pang Wei thought he was being stalked, thus developing animosity between the two. Even after Lucas and Ezra's jail sentences, he remains devoted to Ezra and with no intention of leaving the Palshikar Group's activities. Personality On first impression, Lucas seems snobbish in a particularly calm manner, which is natural due to his refined upbringing, from which he has just the slightest Irish accent. He gets frenzied easily if excited, panicked or threatened; for the latter two he automatically poises himself for a fight, a habit learned from the Palshikar family. When known personally, he's extremely affectionate and cordial, showering his companion with complements. He has a very distinct taste for soft-spoken, well-built men about his age, and seems to have found a perfect combination in Ezra, whom he's inseperable from. Physical Appearance Lucas is naturally short and slender, which has helped make him almost graceful over the years. His hair is a thick scruffy part of bangs styled over one eye with noticeable sideburns. He has very wide expressions, tending to talk with his hands and stand up straight automatically. Design & Conception Lucas was originally inspired visually by Scottish actor David Tennant and cartoon character Arsene Lupin III, and his voice modeled after young Holly Johnson's speaking voice. With his earliest incarnation created in 2008, Lucas stands as Fauna Crawford's first homosexual character. He first appears in Cinderelliot as the lead character's Fairy Godfather, a campy, over-affectionate, yet extremely powerful guardian. An alternate version of him appears in Fauna's failed work Lux, where he played a maniac bisexual mob leader, but that character was recycled into Pinhead Miyamoto. He does have a role with Ezra in Hyperspace Bunny as middle-aged bandmates with the alien singer Hae Juun Lim, doubling as her adopted parents. In the 2009 version, Lucas was Lupus O'Hare, the son of a missing Irish mob leader whom was adopted by an African-American smuggler couple, raised in New York City and wound up as an art thief with Ezra and a team of five armed girls in Playboy bunny costumes. Fauna begun to hate the backstory, as it involved Lupus lying to the public about his sexuality by employing the Bullet Bunnies, so his birth origin was recycled for Pinhead's. In the 2009 version, Lupus and Ezra were a greater hazard to Jack Arthur than any other antagonist, as Ezra was a mastermind with robotics and computers and Lupus knew how to mess with Jack's mind, even kissing Jack as a bluff at one point. Full scripts exist for all their 2009 episodes. Category:Character Category:Adults Category:Antagonist